In many missile launching systems, a canard is positioned near the nose of the missile to stabilize the missile in flight. Such canards are normally hinged near the root or point of attachment to the missile, which allows the canard to be folded and the missile to be positioned into a launch canister. In such a missile launching system, the canard does not provide support for any load while positioned in the launch canister. When the missile is then launched, a spring or other tension/force imparting mechanism coupled with or integral to the hinge causes the canard to move into its flight position, which is substantially perpendicular to a tangent of the housing of the missile.
In some missile launching systems, different sections of the missile have different diameters. Most commonly in such systems, an aft section of the missile has a larger diameter than the forward or nose section of the missile. These missiles require a launch canister that is large enough to hold the largest diameter section of the missile. Thus, the forward section of the missile is in cantilever. This creates a situation in which there is not an insubstantial amount of free space between the smaller diameter forward section of the missile and the inside wall of the launch canister. This dead space can result in unwanted movement or flexure of the missile within a launch canister, caused by lateral shock loads (i.e, across a diameter of the launch canister) occurring during normal handling of the missile systems or when a near miss explodes near the launch canister. Such movement of the missile within the launch canister can be minimized by placing a ring or collar around the smaller diameter section of the missile. However, upon launch, such ring or collar is jettisoned, and can cause damage to personnel and/or property at the launch site.